428 Feet Up--And then Back Down
by 39addict101
Summary: His hands gripped the seat, watching the light. And then it turned green, and they took off.


**Hello people! Since I'm going to be gone for a little over two weeks, I decided to leave this story in my absence.**

 **It's definitely not my greatest work, so bear with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ian Kabra glanced nervously up at the steel coasters whooshing by, and swallowed hard.

It wasn't his fault he was even here in the first place.

Amy had heard about the park, and had begged, pleaded, with him to take her here.

He'd obliged willingly, not knowing she would want him to actually go 428 feet straight up in the air, and then come straight back down.

The ride was called Top Thrill Dragster, and it went straight up four hundred and twenty eight feet into the air, and then straight down. In 0.75 seconds you were going 50 miles an hour, and by the time you got to three seconds, you were going 120 miles per hour.

It was quite scary...even to a Lucian, but Amy seemed like she couldn't wait to ride it.

He looked over at Amy. She was fairly bouncing up and down in excitement. The whole time they'd been waiting in line, about two hours, she'd looked this way.

Her face held a beautiful blush, and her hair blew every which way.

"Ian?" She squeaked. "What do you think about riding in the front car?"

Ian gulped. "Uh...I'd rather not wait any longer than we have too."

"Oh." Amy said, brushing flyaway strands of auburn hair out of her face. "Right."

Ian had quickly discovered that if one was going to ride in the front car, there was more of a line. He had also quickly used this to his advantage.

"We could ride near the middle." Ian said, hoping his voice didn't give away his fear.

"Ok." Amy said. "I hope we won't have to wait too much longer."

Ian nodded his agreement.

"After this, do you want to go ride the Gatekeeper?" Amy asked.

"Lord, no!" Ian exclaimed.

Amy looked at him, an odd expression in her eyes.

Ian blushed. "I mean, I don't want to go upside down! I'll get sick!"

Amy shook her head. "You haven't even tried it!"

Then she grinned. "Are you scared?"

Ian shook his head. _No. I am not scared. I am not scared. I am not scared._ "Of course not!" He announced.

Amy laughed. The crowd inched forward, and Ian saw they were now able to enter the platform. "Hey! We're up to the platform!" Amy announced, unnecessarily.

Ian gulped, and they chose a place near the middle to wait for their turn to board the car.

Five minutes later, they were on, and Ian was not quite happy with what the straps were doing to his clothing. "They'll be ruined!" He cried, just as one of the workers came by to check on his buckle.

The buckle went around his waist, and Ian pulled it as tight as it would go. Then he pulled the shoulder straps down over his shoulder and in front of his chest. The worker checked it, nodded, and moved on to the seat behind Ian.

Ian looked over at Amy, who was grinning. She was so excited, while Ian was terrified.

-39-

Amy looked over at Ian, and gasped. His face was white as a sheet, and she could see his hands shaking as he tried to hold on to the bars on his shoulder straps.

Just then, their car pulled out of the station, and they watched the car in front of them take off.

They pulled up to where the other car had been.

There they sat, waiting.

-39-

The suspense was awful. They just sat there, waiting for the car to take off at breakneck speed.

Amy poked Ian. "When that light up there turns green, then we'll go."

Ian glanced up at the light in between the track, and wished he hadn't seen it. Now his eyes were glued to the light.

It turned green, and Ian screamed as they took off, tearing towards the hill, the red and yellow track flashing by.

He saw the seats in front of them rise above them as it mounted the hill, and then it was their turn.

They rose, climbing the hill, slowing down. And then, right at the top, they stopped, and could see the whole park below them.

Then they plummeted downward, twisting, falling. Ian screamed, "Amy! We're going to die!"

And then it was over. The brakes were slowing them, and they waited while the car in front of them unloaded.

When it was their turn, Ian unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out as fast as he could.

Amy took her time, seeming to relish the car.

Ian grabbed her hand and yanked her out of there as fast as he could.

Amy's eyes shone. "Wasn't that the most fun thing you've ever done?"

Ian shuddered. "Yeah." He said sarcastically. "Best ever."

Amy cocked her head. Then she laughed. "Ian! You were scared!" She coughed and wheezed, almost rolling around laughing, while Ian blushed.

"I was not!" He cried defiantly.

Amy laughed. "You were too!" Then she smiled. "Now let's go do the Gatekeeper!"

Ian moaned. "What are you doing to me?" He asked. "Trying to kill me?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you'll be fine."

-39-

Unfortunately, the line for the Gatekeeper was like five minutes. They walked right up, and then were stopped by a sign that said, "Right" and "Left".

They turned in confusion to a man behind them. The man smiled, "If you want to sit on the right side, go right, or on the left, go left."

Amy looked confused for a moment, and then she smiled, "Oh, ok. Ian, let's go right. I love the right side." She babbled on and on about random things while they ascended the steel staircase.

Ian gulped as he saw one train leave the station, and begin to _click, click, click_ up the large hill.

Amy's eyes went wide. "I hate the sound of the chain! It's soo..." She paused, not knowing the right word.

"Suspenseful." Ian said.

"Right." Amy said. They had reached the top of the line, and were now waiting in line for a car. The line for the front was long, so Ian pulled Amy's hand and led her to a spot near the back.

After three more trains had gone up, it was finally their turn, and Ian hoped his face wasn't white.

"Inside or out?" Amy asked.

Ian looked at the car. The middle part was connected to the track, and the seats were suspended on either side like wings. There were two seats, one touching the part connecting it to the track, and one connected to the first car.

"Inside." Ian answered.

He got in, and buckled his seat belt, then pulled the shoulder bar firmly over him.

He turned to Amy. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amy laughed. "Of course!" Then she paused, as the employee checked her and Ian's belts. When he had moved on to the seats behind them, she said, "I like how this one straps you in so well."

Ian nodded. The bars strapped you in securely, and felt tight against his chest. He at least knew that he wasn't going to fall out.

Just then, the operator announced they were good to go, and the car slowly clicked out of the station.

They turned around a bend, and when they came to the hill, Ian watched the cars in front of them rise, dreading their turn.

When the chain picked him up, he felt it, the _click, click,_ seeming to engulf his mind.

Amy turned to him. "I love this part!"

"I hate this part." Ian said, holding on to the handles on his shoulder bars firmly.

Then they were at the top. There was a pause, and then Ian comprehended how far up they really were, before the car was set into motion.

They twisted right away, looking up at crystal blue sky, then they plummeted downward, twisting and falling combined into one in Ian's mind.

Amy screamed. Ian screamed right along with her, but from terror.

The wind whipped his raven hair, and he felt the wind blowing into his face, forcing it back to the seat.

In front of them he saw a keyhole, and the car twisting to get through it.

He stared at it, and in the two seconds it took to get there he found himself wondering, _What if Amy's leg hits that!_ Then it was too late, and they were twisting through it. They turned around and began coming back, rising and falling, twisting and turning.

Ian's stomach jumped, but it was a good feeling.

Amy turned to him. "Isn't this so much fun?"

The car slowed, and they were back at the station.

Ian stared at his feet, feeling the adrenaline rush through his body.

"You may now unbuckle your seatbelts." The man said, and Ian helpfully obliged.

They unbuckled and walked down the exit ramp.

Ian had to admit it was a little more fun then he'd thought it would be.

He looked around him at all the happy people streaming in and out of the park. They were all smiling, except for the occasional few who looked sick to their stomachs.

He listened to hubbub of the people around him, the noise, the confusion, the laughter. He could smell funnel fries, and he turned to Amy and asked if she wanted some.

"Ian?" She asked, "You do know this food is, like, low-class, right?"

Ian shrugged. "Roller coasters are low-class and I enjoyed that last one."

Amy smiled, "You did? Really? I have an idea!" She announced.

Ian mentally groaned. Her first genius idea had been to go on the Dragster.

"Let's do the Magnum!" She said.

Ian paled. That one went up really far.

"It's a lot shorter than the Dragster..." Amy pleaded.

"Fine." Ian said. "After I consume two whole servings of funnel fries."

 ** _Those are real rides, people, and I've done both...so I can say that descriptions are pretty accurate._**

 ** _Also, Ian's reaction to the Dragster before it left was so mine. I was terrified, my hands were shaking, and then, horror of horrors, someone behind me was like, "As soon as that light turns green we're going."_**

 ** _Yeah, it was pretty scary. Let's just say I liked it after I got off it._**

 ** _The Gatekeeper is my all-time favorite ride. I was going to just write about the Dragster, but then I was like, "Wait! What about the Gatekeeper!"_**

 ** _And unfortunately, I did not get any funnel fries._**

 ** _(Have you seen how expensive amusement park food is?)_**

 ** _Well, bye for now!_**

 ** _39addict101_**


End file.
